La Llama del Valor
by xZReimzX
Summary: Inutil, bueno para nada, estos son los insultos que Naruto Uzumaki tenia que tolerar, eso hasta que aparecio un pequeño tutor...


D

Esta historia la encontré mientras borraba algunos de los archivos de los capítulos anteriores de mis FanFic, son alrededor de 50K de palabras divididas en 1K 2K y 3K por capitulo, cuando termine de publicar esta historia dependiendo de el apoyo la continuare... Aunque no tengo ni idea que tenia en mente hace 7 meses escribiendo esto...

 **Sin mas disfrute "La llama de el Valor"**

 **XxX**

"Personaje Hablando"

" _Personaje pensando"_

 **"Criatura o Entidad Hablando"**

 ** _"Criatura o Entidad pensando"_**

 **XxX**

Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto

Color de cabello: Rubio

Color de ojos: Azules

Edad: 17

El joven en cuestión se encontraba feliz debido a que era el día en el que se mudaria de Italia a Japón, su felicidad era inconmesurable, su rostro bigotudo lo demostraba, el tenia una brillante sonrisa en su rostro

Su cabello estaba con toneladas de gel para mantenerse a raya, esto fue debido a que su cabello siempre quería estar en rebelde, sus ojos azules estaban detrás de unos lentes con soporte negro, el esta usando una sudadera naranja con blanco en las mangas, y unos pantalones negros, en su pecho hay una cruz

¿Por que se sentía feliz? Simple el iría a vivir a Japón por una temporada en la casa que compartió alguna vez con sus padres y hermana fallecidos, ellos habían muerto en un accidente en coche, ocacionando la muerte de sus padres y hermana y su perdida de memoria, lo que hizo que quedara en custodia de su padrino. Así es el perdió la memoria, el no recordaba nada antes de cumplir los diez años de edad, por eso cuando su padrino le dijo que irían a Japón a vivir una temporada ahí debido a su trabajo estuvo feliz, esta era la oportunidad de recuperar sus recuerdos viviendo en la misma casa en la que alguna vez vivió, el se había dedicado desde los 12 años a estudiar cualquier cosa relacionada con Japón para ver si recordaba algo pero no lo hizo... Claro que estudiando cosas que realmente no preguntaban en su colegio en Italia tuvo las peores notas de su clase, había pasado a segundo de secundaria por pura suerte, claro que las cosas iban a cambiar verdad ¿No?

Además de el estudio de la historia, kanji, y el idioma, se dedico a estudiar acerca de las cosas populares en Japón y los diferentes artes de el pais, esto incluía el anime y los videojuegos, el había visto toda clase de videojuegos y animes pero lo que mas le atrajo fueron los videojuegos, especialmente los "simuladores de citas" estos realmente atrajeron su atención e hicieron que se viciara bastante, el había jugado mas de 500 juegos hasta el momento, por lo que pensó que tenia experiencia con las chicas ya, o al menos que conocía a las chicas de Japón su comportamiento y su forma de pensar, intento hacerlo en Italia y funciono para su sorpresa, su relación con aquella persona duro 1 año debido a que ella se fue a estudiar a el extranjero a una escuela privada

"Hey, Naruto, estas listo"

La mirada de Naruto se dirigió a la persona que le había llamado, el es un hombre de unos 40 o 50 años con su cabello blanco largo atado con una cinta, el lleva un traje negro con una camiseta blanca y una corbata negra, y en su pecho hay una cruz

"¡Si!"

 **XxX**

Naruto se encontraba afuera de su antigua casa, era casi igual a como la había visto en lo había visto solo que un poco mas grande, podía sentir como lagrimas empezaban a formarce en sus ojos, esta era la oportunidad que había esperado por 6 años y ahora estaba aqui, el lugar donde probablemente recuperará todos sus recuerdos

"Estas... ¿Llorando?"

Su padrino le dijo mientras lo observaba, Naruto no había llorado hace 6 años, o al menos el no le había visto llorar

"¿Q-que te hace decir eso? Mejor... ¡Vamos!"

Naruto dijo mientras entraba a el jardín de la casa, su padrino siguió su ejemplo y se apróximo a la puerta principal, el saco una llave y abrió la puerta y entro a su antiguo hogar. Había un pasillo que conducía a unas escaleras para ir a la planta de arriba pero eso lo dejaría para después, se dirigió a la sala, habían varios cuadros con fotos de sus padres, su hermana y el, pero no había nada, no sentía nada, no lograba siquiera generar algún tipo de sentimiento en su ser, era extraño eso... Realmente... ¿Había olvidado todo?

No eso era imposible, aun con amnesia es posible volver a recuperar sus recuerdos en un 40 porciento pero por que no tenia nisiquiera algún sentimiento encontrado

Frunció el seño y apretó los puños

Una mano se poso en el hombro de el joven rubio

"Vamos no lo intentes forzar"

Su padrino le dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto asintió y subió las escaleras, tal vez aquí podría haber alguna cosa que le hiciera recordar... Después de todo la esperanza muere al último ¿No?

En total habían cinco habitaciones y dos baños, una cocina y la sala, el había estado ya en la cocina, la sala y los baños por lo que solo quedaban las habitaciones, el comenzó a investigar las habitaciones, el la primera que entro solo había una cama y unos cuantos muebles, lo cual indicaba que era la habitación de invitados o nunca se uso, la otra habitación en la que entro era azul con nubes en las paredes y techo, había una cuna en aquella habitacion, junto con mas juguetes para bebes, además de una foto de toda su familia, en el lado izquierdo se encontraba un hombre alto rubio con ojos azules, pelo rubio de punta, el tiene un flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara, en términos de apariencia el es bastante guapo. A su derecha una mujer con cabello rojo y cara redonda, sus ojos son color violeta, ella era hermosa. Por otro lado en los brazos de la mujer de cabello rojo, una niña pequeña con cabello rubio dividido en dos coletas pequeñas, ella tiene la cara redonda y en ella tiene tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, sus ojos son color violeta-grises ella tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. En los brazos de el hombre, hay un niño que parece ser el hombre rubio en niño pequeño, solo que las tres marcas que posee en sus mejillas los diferencian, el tiene una mirada seria en su rostro, el lleva unos guantes bordados blancos en sus manos

Ellos eran Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki y el mismo Naruto Uzumaki, su Padre, Madre y hermana gemela respectivamente, el ya había visto fotos de su familia desde que perdió la memoria, el había visitado su tumba sin embargo nunca lloro, ¿Como llorar por alguien que ni siquiera conoces? No podía simplemente llorar por ellos aunque el quisiera. Seria estúpido el hacerlo sin haberlos conocido ni escuchado de ellos, si bien su padrino le había dicho cosas acerca de su familia e incluso le enseñó fotos de ello lo podía llorar, seria otra cosa si su padrino no hubiera estado ahí para el cuando sus recuerdos se fueron, si no le hubieran contado acerca de sus padres pero lo hicieron... Aun con todo eso el los quería recordar, quería saber lo que se sentía tener una madre y una hermana, un padre ya lo tenia, su padrino es un padre para el pero aun con eso el quería recordar a su verdadero padre. Se dirigió a otra de las habitaciones encontrando una cama matrimonial con varios muebles en la habitacion, había otras fotos de la familia mas jóvenes pero aun con eso no recordaba, se dirigió a otra habitacion, la habitacion no era la gran cosa, una habitacion de niña con las paredes rosas y eso, lo único que le interesó de ese lugar fue una foto donde su hermana y el estaban, en la cara de ambos había una gran sonrisa

Aun nada...

Se dirigió a la última habitacion, su habitacion y entro, no había la gran cosa mas que una cama y unas cuantas fotografías que ya había visto... Su habitación solo tenia su cama a su lado un pequeño mueble y un escritorio donde habían algunos cuadernos y colores, pero en especial había algo, un dibujo bastante feo pero aun con eso lo pudo reconocer como una consola de última generación, esa consola había salido hac años, pero... ¿como podía haber un dibujo de esta si hace siete años no existia?

"Ey Naruto, iré a ver si todos tus papeles están en regla para que entres el próximo lunes a el instituto, regresare en unas horas, ¿Que quieres comer?"

"Lo que sea esta bien..."

Con esa corta conversación el padrino de Naruto se fue y dejo a Naruto solo en la casa, aprovecharía el tiempo que tenia antes de que su padrino volviese y desempacaria sus cosas, y así fue como su nueva vida como un extranjero en Japón, una vida que según los juegos y el anime era buena... Era cierto ¿Verdad?

 **XxX**

 **Un mes después**

La realidad le pego demasiado rápido a Naruto, su estadía en Japón no había sido mas que pura mierda, empezando con el intento de conseguir una novia... Dos veces, el había puesto todos sus conocimientos adquiridos de los videojuegos en esta "conquista" pero no lo logro. La chica en cuestión fue una de las idol de el instituto de Kuoh, Riasu Guremorī, ella era al igual que el era una extranjera de Francia, por lo que eso haría mas fácil el acercarse a ella... O al menos eso pensó, pensó que todos los esfuerzos que había puesto en conquistarle habían sido fructuosos y se declaro, aun recordaba aquellas dos palabras que salieron como veneno de la boca de aquella chica que lo había cautivado _"¿Quien eres?"_ esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Luego de aquella decepción se fijo en otra persona... La otra idol de la escuela, Akeno Himejima, bueno a diferencia de su amiga que le había rechazado de una manera breve, ella se tomo el tiempo de decirle una lista de las cosas por las que la vida de Naruto no tenia sentido, además de ello exparcio rumores acerca de el y sus _amigos_ que se habían acercado a el debido a su posición como _estudiante extranjero_ se alejaron temiendo que los relacionaran con el, por otro lado en cada cosa que trataba de hacer le iba fatal, inutil, bueno para nada eso hizo que rápidamente se ganara el apodo de DameNaru, sus calificaciones eran bajas a el promedio en casi todas las materias a excepción de historia e Ingles, que fueron sorprendentemente fáciles, en estas dos materias sacaba un promedio excelente

Eso fue lo que paso en el primer mes de su vida en Japón... Sin duda una mierda, el había decidido no volverse a fijar en alguna chica 3D de momento

 **XxX**

 **Dos semanas después**

Ahora si esta seria la última vez que se fijada en una chica 3D, el había vitó a una niña de primer grado bastante linda, fue fácil acercarse a ella compartiendo algunos dulces con ella, la chic en cuestión fue Koneko Toujou, la mascota de la escuela, esta vez ella parecía que realmente se había encariñado algo con el y así lo decidió...

"¡¿Podrías salir conmigo?!"

Naruto dijo a la chica frente a el, es una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh

"No, Gracias"

Con eso la niña se fue y Naruto quedo en shock... ¡¿Que demonios!

 **XxX**

Era de noche y Naruto había salido a comprar algo par _a "desestresarce"_ de una vez por todas, se había dado cuenta de que fue estúpido pensar que usando sus técnicas que aprendió atravez de horas, días y años de juego, con chicas 3D las conquistaría, por lo que decidió algo... El nunca mas mesclaria lo _"real"_ con el hermoso mundo 2D, viendo que había llegado a su destino dejo de pensar en eso y entro a la tienda, y se dirigió a las revistas... Para ser mas precisos una revista bastante cara con una portada muy provocativo para un asolecente como el... La tomo entre sus manos y miro la observo en sus manos, paso unos minutos con la revista en sus manos, cuando estaba dispuesto a ir a el cajero, el hombre a cargo de la caja lo miro por unos momentos, ante esto Naruto se puso nervioso, estaba apunto de dejar los revista pero una mano le detuvo

"Esa revista es demasiado cara... Podemos dividirnos los gastos entre los cuatro"

Un chico un poco mas mayor que el le dijo mientras tomaba la revista, el tiene el cabello rojo, atras de el habían dos chicos mas de cabello castaño y negro respectivamente, los había visto un par de veces en la escuela

"La revista cuesta 4,000 yen, así que nos toca de mil a cada uno"

Los otros dos sacaron el dinero indicado y se lo entregaron, el miro a Naruto que parecía aturdido, sabiendo lo que quería le dio los mil yens

Entonces el chico fue a la caja y lo compro, siendo seguido por los otros tres, luego de haber pagado salieron de la tienda y el chico pelirrojo le entrego la revista en una bolsa de papel

"Toma, disfrutala"

Naruto parpadeo mientras tomaba la bolsa

"P-pero"

"El lunes nos veremos aquí después de la escuela, ahí se la entregaremos a otro, solo procura no mancharla"

Ese fue el comienzo de una amistad bastante extraña y el día en el que entro a la asociación A.G.E (all genre ero) un grupo donde compartan toda clase de contenido sexual... El nunca creyó que estaría en un grupo como ese pero... Se sintió cómodo

 **XXX**

 **2 meses después**

Habían pasado ya dos meses de su llegada a Japón, y estaba en la clase de ciencias, a el lado de la ventana en la cuarta fila, por otro la el profesor había echo un examen sorpresa hace una semana por lo que estaba entregando los exámenes

"... Si hipotéticamente un estudiante sacara menos de 30 de 100 en este examen, ¿Bajaría el promedio del grupo no?"

El rostro de Naruto palideció en el momento que dijo eso, solo había una persona que sacaría ese promedio... Y ese era el

"Uzumaki, toma tu examen"

El maestro le entrego su examen y tal como lo penso el había sido la persona que había sacado esa calificación deplorable

"Como siempre el es el peor de la clase"

"Es un inútil"

"Si, no entiendo como lo dejaron entrar a la escuela"

Los murmullos sonaron a su espalda y en todas direcciones, la primera vez realmente se sintió mal por los murmullos pero después de tratar con ellos por varias semanas aprendió a ignorarlas, además de todo el ya había aceptado que era un inútil por lo que realmente no le inquietava que los demás le dijeran de esa forma, la campana sonó indicando el fin de la clase de el maestro de ciencias

Cuando el se fue una nueva maestra llego, ella tiene el cabello corto hasta su cuello, ella usa una camisa con mangas largas blanca que esta abierta dejando ver una playera mas pequeña negra

"Bien el día de hoy empezaremos a estudiar..."

Naruto dejo de prestar atención a la clase y dirigió su mirada a la ventana, tenia una gran vista desde su asiento a el patio de la escuela, era bastante grande la escuela, antes la escuela era de solamente chicas pero hace un año se volvió mixta, la gran mayoría de chicos que entraban aquí era para poder encontrar pareja e incluso algunos hablaban de hacerse un "harem" el al principio realmente solo entro por las chicas pero ahora que se podía llamar con toda seguridad un inútil ya no le importaba, como miembro de la A.G.E conocía todos sus limites, al igual que los otros tres en su grupo, cada uno tenia sus preferencias acerca de las chicas por ejemplo, uno de sus amigos de la A.G.E tenia un gusto bastante raro con las mujeres mayores (Milf), aunque su capitán le había bajado de su nube diciendo que necesitaba dejar de fantasear y darse cuenta de que nunca lo lograria, era bastante cruel pero era la verdad, y el mismo lo había comprobado, pero aun con la crueldad y todo Naruto estaba agradecido de que Koneko le haya rechazado debido a que por el estrés de haber sido rechazado conoció a sus mejores y únicos amigos comprando una revista porno, Naruto sonrío al recordar aquel día

"Uzumaki-Kun, ¿el patio de la escuela es mas divertido que mi clase?"

La maestra se había puesto a el lado de Naruto, ella tenia una sonrisa en sus labios mientras observaba a Naruto

"Si... De echo solamente una cosa es menos divertida que su clase"

Naruto que estaba aun distraído respondió

"Ohhh, ¿Y cual es esa cosa?"

"Prestar atención a su clase"

XxX

Salida

"No estaba molestando a nadie entonces por que me golpeo"

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con un ojo morado y su mejilla hinchada, la maestra pareció haberce molestado por su comentario y decidió castigarle con golpes

"¡DameNaru!"

Una chica choco contra Naruto tirandolo al suelo en el proceso, Naruto se levanto de el suelo psrs ver a su agresor

Asumí Takahara ella tiene el cabello corto y de color cafe oscuro, usa una diadema rosa sobre su cabeza, ella esta usando el uniforme femenino de Kuoh, ella era una de sus compañeras de clase

"Oye DameNaru"

Naruto le presto atencion

"Hoy me tocaba limpiar la azotea contigo ¿No?, ¿puedes limpiarla tu? A diferencia de ti yo tengo otras cosas que hacer"

La chica comenzó a decirle una lista de cosas que ella tenia que hacer

"¡Bien! Ya entendí, limpiaré la azotea- ¿Adonde fue?"

Naruto pregunto cuando se volteo a mirarla, en su lugar había una escoba con un letrero pegada a el que decía

 _Te lo encargo_

Naruto suspiro mientras recogía la escoba de el suelo, y empezó su camino a la azotea de la escuela

La azotea era el lugar donde las reuniones de la A.G.E se hacían, era bastante pacifico y poca gente iba a la azotea debido a que solamente unas pocas personas tenían acceso a ella y el era una de esas personas, a el le habían dado la llave de la puerta de la azotea cuando entro a la escuela, cuando los miembros de A.G.E se enteraron inmediatamente decidieron que este seria su lugar de reuniones

Llego a la puerta para acceder a la azotea, la puerta estaba abierta debido a que tenían que limpiarla, entro y comenzó a barrer... Era muy aburrido el barrer...

 ** _Pi pi pi_**

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo desbloqueo y vio la notificación que le había llegado

He escuchado que eres capaz de conquistar a cualquier chica, al principio creí que esto era imposible pero... Si es verdad necesito su ayuda con algunas chicas, presiona responder si es verdad

PD: Si no es verdad ni se te ocurra responder

Dokuro skull y Levia-tan

Era el mensaje que le había llegado a su correo electronico, su correo electronico era la conexión de todos las consolas que había jugado, por lo que probablemente este tipo Dokuro intentara desafiarlo, el se había echo famoso por conquistar a bastantes chicas en los juegos... Su orgullo como jugador le impedia no responder a tal desafio. Su dedo comenzo a temblar cuando toco la opcion de responder

"¿Eh?"

Naruto toco nuevamente responder, por alguna razon la opcion no lo llevaba a ningun lado donde pudiera escribir su respuesta

Fue entonces cuando un gran torbellino rosado salio de su telefono, mandandolo a volar contra la pared

El torbellino freno dejando solo una chica, ella tiene el pelo largo y oscuro, que esta atado en una cola de caballo, ella esta usando un kimono corto de color violeta con calcetines blancos hasta el muslo y sandalias de madera, ademas tiene un hagoromo rosa y una escoba en sus manos, aunque lo mas resaltante de ella son dos pares de alas de murcielago en su espalda

"Gracias por aceptar el contrato"

Ella le dijo mientras se acercaba a su pocision

"Ahora vamos"

Ella lo tomo la parte de atras de el cuello de su camiza y comenzo a volar

"Ahora vamos ¡A capturar espíritus!"

XxX

Naruto estaba en su salon de clases, era bastante tarde por lo las clases ya habian acabado, y naruto estaba en estado de shock

"Nosotros nosotros, vovovovolamos"

Naruto estaba murmurando en un rincon sombrio

"Uzukami-sama, tenemos que capturar espiritus"

La chica le dijo mientras observaba por la ventana a el club de atletismo practicando

"Para empezar, es Uzumaki, ademas ¿Quien eres?"

Naruto le respondio mientras agarraba la cruz en su pecho con fuerza

La chica sonrio y se presento

"Soy un demonio, Mi nombre es Elucia de Lute Ima pero me llaman Elcie, soy miembro de el escuadron de captura de espiritus profugos"

"Es... ¿Espiritus profugos?"

"Si, son almas de los demonios malos la antigua faccion maou, estas almas se alojan en los corazones de las chicas, por eso necesito tu ayuda Uzuyaki-sama

Fin de la parte 1 del capítulo 1


End file.
